


To Catch a Deviant

by DaikaijuSadism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Work In Progress, more tags TBD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaikaijuSadism/pseuds/DaikaijuSadism
Summary: Gleaming brown irises bore into the rising bewilderment behind my eyes, threatening to pierce my chest like lightening and crush the teetering walls of my soul. I was enthralled; I had been pinned by the gaze of a predator.A predator with amission.
Relationships: Android/Human Relationship - Relationship, Conner/Narrator, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is a work in progress and my first in this fandom. Read at your own risk.  
> I unfortunately do not have any Betas at this time.

***

Ten slow minutes passed as I lounged in the chair in front of Det. Collins desk- that’s what the plastic nameplate said, anyway. I sat up from staring at a data server tube that snaked up a brick pillar of the DCPD. Green blinking dots that made up the racked servers left purple spots in my vision as I glanced at my fitness watch- _8:30am._

Whoever this officer Collins was, he wasn’t punctual.

I slouched down in my seat once more with a huff, glancing at the paperwork taped to the whiteboard on his desk- particularly the red lettered ‘REWARD’ poster showing the face of a light skinned male for which I had come to collect on. He was a rather elusive Red Ice dealer from the Red Ice Task Force days of Detroit. He was smart, stealing disposed androids from the city’s ‘android graveyard’, to smuggle the drugs to his buyers in the form of ‘used goods’ bills of sale. He never worked direct, and he was always on the move.

Shifting back up the uncomfortable leather ribs of the office chair, I winced at the twinge of back pain from my unappreciative spine. I scanned the precinct briefly, hoping to see some sign of life heading in my general direction. Instead I came across the faint morning buzz of coffee-steamed discussions, shuffling case portfolios, and the quiet hum of the precinct's parking station for enforcement androids. It was almost serene, had it not been for the creeping annoyance that tickled up my chest. _Couldn’t have picked an earlier hour to waste my time..._

I adjusted my thoughts to settle on the open box of O’Mansley chocolate glazed donuts on Det. Collins desk. The five-thousand-dollar reward was contingent on relevant information regarding the suspects whereabouts- accomplices or otherwise. My gaze shifted to the thin portfolio in front of me which also waited for officer Collins, remembering the photographs within.

***

The dealer’s henchmen didn’t show often and their schedule was unpredictable, but weeks of rainy nights spent lying low in the graveyard's sloppy gray muck gave way to its cold secrets; three WR600 androids had pushed off the autonomous garbage truck as it came to a hissing stop, blocking the radiate orange VETA station sign on the ridge. They wasted little time traversing into the trenches, held by their belts on a pulley system connected to the tail end of the truck.

_Click._

The WR600’s collected muddy, dysfunctional bodies into the pit of their parked compactor, opting for androids with the least critical deterioration and collecting salvage parts along the way.

_Click._

After some time they collected enough androids and began to leave. The last WR600 wrestled up the soggy trench with difficulty, using his mud-streaked hands to grapple the cable on his belt and wretch his feet from the desperate androids and wallowed muck below. Physically he was no different than the other blonde-haired, dirty WR600s. Yet there he was- struggling to keep up.

I had watched with intense curiosity, body numb from the sheer chill of the mud beneath me.

Androids did _not_ suffer from fatigue.

He reached the top of the ledge and _tripped_ , landing hard on his knee and hands splayed on the ground in front of him. He _groaned_.

There was no mistaking it- these had not been machines tasked with the illegal bidding of humans. These _were_ humans, with fake LEDs and dirty uniforms.

_Click._

***

_8:35am_ danced across my watch in white digital text. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the cursed chair to stretch; arms up high and neck side to side, I gave my spine a small arch for good measure. The sounds of stiff joints could be heard popping along with a quiet sigh in relief. I relaxed and leaned back partially against Collins desk, palms toying at the edges as I faced the rest of the precinct. Really, what was the point of agreeing to an _8:25am_ appointment if you weren’t going to be on time?

I sighed in annoyance, eyeing the glass entrance to the department. Surely I could mentally entice Collins to hurry the fuck up if I stared long enough.

_Come on..._

The bridge of my nose fell into the clasp of my fingers, rubbing gently into my tear ducts. I was tired, annoyed, and a little stressed knowing a fussy maiden-hair fern was waiting at home not-so-patiently for a morning misting. I sighed again, mood turning ever more sour by the minute.

I lifted my head to observe the entrance once more and immediately my tired eyes locked with dark ones. I was a little surprised, but promptly went to disengage as a courtesy to unwarranted contact- only to find that I couldn't.

I sucked in a small breath.

Gleaming brown irises bore into the rising bewilderment behind my eyes, threatening to pierce my chest like lightening and crush the teetering walls of my soul. I was enthralled; I had been pinned by the gaze of a predator.

A predator with a _mission_.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> \- I will be posting more soon, stay tuned!  
>   
> \- You will notice some minor/major edits to the story in current and future chapters as time goes on and refinement happens (This includes grammar and spelling checks). Check back often! Last Edit: 10/05/2020  
>   
> \- The timeline of this story is going to be a little tweaked since most of the main scenes happen in only one day. Certain events may happen earlier or later.  
> ***  
>   
> \- I no-lifed this game in 2 days for the first time and It has been the absolute best experience I've had in a while. I've had my sights on Connor ever since!  
> 


	2. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gleaming brown irises bore into the rising bewilderment behind my eyes, threatening to pierce my chest like lightening and crush the suddenly teetering walls of my soul. I was enthralled; I had been pinned by the gaze of a predator.
> 
> A predator with a _mission._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is a work in progress and my first in this fandom. Read at your own risk.  
> I unfortunately do not have any Betas at this time.

*** 

*** 

I was freed from the prison of dark purpose by a passing police officer. The intense gaze was not there to greet me on the other side, instead replaced by the side profile of a soft face with brown hair speaking idly to a female enforcement android guarding one of the brick pillars. 

I blinked, losing focus and re-appearing at a random spot on the station’s cabinets in front of me. 

What was _that?_

“Hello dear, might you be (y/n)?” Came a sandy, warm voice. 

I looked up to meet a well-rounded gentleman sporting a white mustache. Smiling, I reached out a hand. “I am, are you officer Collins?” 

“Yes ma’am, it's nice to meet you. Please, have a seat,” he said as we briefly exchanged pleasantries. “So, what do you have for me?” 

I slid the portfolio over to him as he creaked forward in his chair. “Accomplices, and I believe I’ve figured out how they’re getting the androids so easily.” I licked my lips as he examined the photographs in detail. They were starting to chap. 

“I understand that CyberLife sometimes deploys retrieval androids in order to study their... used products... from the city dump,” I continued with distaste; never had I considered androids as a means to an end- that end being man. Seeing them thrown out and abused was outright appalling. 

“But,” I leaned into the photo showing the WR600s stepping down the trench with their safety cables, “Androids don’t need guarantees.” 

Collins brows knitted together. I pulled aside the image of a the falling WR600, bringing up a video on a small data pad from the portfolio. 

“-and they certainly don’t stumble around like newborn calves.” I finished, playing the video of the fumbling ‘android’ connecting with the mud in protest. 

Collins smacked his lips and gave me a measured look, “Alright, I see what you mean. But what’s your angle here sweetheart?” I lifted a brow at the pet-name. “Are you saying CyberLife is using androids to smuggle bodies?” 

“No, I’m saying these weren’t androids at all.” I shifted back, folding my arms. “These were _humans_ deliberately posing as WR600 models to get access to the city’s dumpsite.” 

“ _Excuse me_.” 

The phrase cut through the conversation like a cold draft. Collins and I both turned to find the same soft face across the room looking at us from the desk directly adjacent, lips parted with a question. 

“Do you know what time Lieutenant Anderson usually arrives?” He was regarding Collins this time. 

I took a moment to study him as Collins spoke. 

Frayed eyebrows were faintly elevated, imitating a slightly confused look. His now-amber eyes were gentler, losing the predatory intensity he had trapped me with previously. Blue danced in lazy circles on his right temple. 

“That depends on where he was the night before...” Collins half-joked. 

His suit consisted of a two-toned muted gray with a saturated blue accent around the collar. Lighter blues in geometric patterns glowed from his armband to a single triangular patch on the right of his chest. ‘RK800’ in white marked the left, matching his collared undershirt which displayed a black tie.

The android took pause at Collins response, clearly expecting more information. My eyes wandered south.

He sported simple dark jeans and a pair of matching dress shoes. I glanced back up to his pale face; broad in the cheek bones and narrow into a prominent widow's peek, faint freckles doting at random around his asymmetric features. 

“If you’re lucky, you’ll see him before noon.” 

He was so painfully, innocently, and effortlessly _human_. 

“Thanks.” The android said in a tone that could only be described as disheartened, turning to glance around at the empty desk before him in dismay. 

He was _beautiful._

I released the breath I hadn’t known I was holding and leaned at the edge of my seat, anticipation tickling the nerves in my stomach as I spoke.

“What’s your name?” 

Collins gave me a side glance. The android turned back around to level his golden-brown orbs at my own, smoothing his features into neutrality. 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife to assist in DCPD investigations.” 

His voice was pleasantly modulated. Flow and pitch worked in tandem to convey the confidence and intellect of diplomacy, aiming to intrigue the attention of its listeners all in one. 

I smiled softly at him and extended my hand. His eyes followed, mouth twitching up into a faint smile once he processed the invitation. I waited until he walked over and slid his cool skin against my palm in a gentle grip. I held him there, watching him blink in response. 

“Hello Connor, my name is (y/n),” I squeezed his hand tenderly, “-and I think you’re absolutely beautiful.” 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for the Kudos!  
>   
> \- Constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
>   
> \- I promise longer chapters are coming soon. Bear with me!  
>   
> \- Last Edit: 10/05/2020  
>   
> ***  
> \- I will be posting more soon, stay tuned!  
>   
> \- You will notice some minor/major edits to the story in current and previous chapters as time goes on and refinement happens (This includes grammar and spelling checks). Check back often!  
>   
> \- The timeline of this story is going to be a little tweaked since most of the main scenes happen in only one day. Certain events may happen earlier or later.  
> ***  
>   
> \- I no-lifed this game in 2 days for the first time and It has been the absolute best experience I've had in a while. I've had my sights on Connor ever since!  
> 


	3. Bigger Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gleaming brown irises bore into the rising bewilderment behind my eyes, threatening to pierce my chest like lightening and crush the teetering walls of my soul. I was enthralled; I had been pinned by the gaze of a predator.
> 
> A predator with a _mission._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is a work in progress and my first in this fandom. Read at your own risk.  
> I unfortunately do not have any Betas at this time.

*** 

*** 

Connor’s eyebrows twitched up in the briefest expression of surprise, lips parting a fraction from the faint smile he carried. His yellow LED flashed once before returning to a delicate blue. 

Collins cleared his throat with a start. I let Connor’s hand slip from my own, watching him carefully as I relaxed back into my chair. I was never particularly shy with voicing my thoughts, charisma and veracity had always been the forefront of my composure. It took out a lot of daily frivolousness and seemed to put people at ease. 

Most of the time. 

“Thank you.” His hand fell to his side, face smoothing back into a calm neutrality. “CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans.” There was an indistinct glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. “Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.” 

“Kudos to CyberLife then.” I said, giving the android a wink. The yellow LED made an appearance again, vanishing just as quickly as before. 

He blinked, cocking his head a few degrees. “I'll be sure to include your feedback in my next report to CyberLife.” 

“Miss (y/n) …" I turned to Det. Collins who was looking... uncomfortable. I gave him a small smile and apologized. 

“I hope to see you again, Connor. It was a pleasure meeting you.” I gave him a curt nod. 

“You as well, (y/n).” He nodded back, turning his gaze to something that caught his attention behind me. “It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant.” The androids face lit up in friendly greeting. 

I turned to resume my discussion with Collins. No doubt I was afforded my own distraction in exchange for the detective’s tardiness. It was only fair. “These are your men, and I’m willing to bet that garbage truck was stolen too.” I said, nodding at one the photographs. 

_“Hank!”_ Someone yelled, disrupting the conversation yet again _._ I turned briefly to a burly man leaning on the stoop rails to a large glass office. I didn’t know much about police ranks, but I assumed this man was a supervisor of sorts. “In my office.” he pointed behind him and left the railing. 

_Yep._

Not soon after did a scruffy, mop headed man tread into my view on his way to the glass box. Connor strode in not far behind him. I raised an amused eyebrow at the contrast between them. Where these two partners? 

“So, humor me this,” Collins sighed, leaning back in his chair with a creak. “What makes you think humans would want to dress as androids to rummage a dump?” 

“Well, think about it,” I shuffled closer to the desk, regaining my attention. “Where _couldn’t_ you go as a blue-collar worker? Imagine infiltrating countless places without a second glance, without the need for supervision or scrutiny.” Collins mustache twitched in thought. 

Being an android really was a double-edged sword _._

“No civilian is allowed access to the dumpsite. But androids _are._ ” I tapped a finger on the open portfolio, “And this is how you’re going to find them.” 

Muffled yelling vibrated off the glass office. Collins and I turned to witnessed ‘Hank’ launch out of his chair into a heated pace near the door. The android was rooted at the back of the room, hands clasped together in front of him as he tracked his partner across the glass. 

Our gazes met briefly. 

Those amber eyes were barren; his soft features now that of stone as if the tenderness of a benevolent spirit had been crushed by an unsuspected villain. One that, in the next moment, was pointing a worn finger at him in exclamation to his superior. 

I didn't catch the entire conversation, but I was sure the words ‘plastic prick’ spouted from mop-man's frantic lips. I scowled. 

“Don’t mind Hank,” said Collins, evidently mistaking my disapproving glare for furrowed concern. “He’d argue his job into a bar if he could.” He chuckled, jolting his belly. 

It wasn’t a secret that androids didn’t register on society’s totem pole. They were advertised as ‘ _Built in Detroit_ ’ with the same industrial insouciance you'd expect from automakers. Yes, they were designed in man’s equal image, but only subservience defined their humanity- thus weren't human at all. 

A lack of free will, thought philosopher Immanuel Kant, prevented creatures from being rational agents with intrinsic worth and dignity. They became ‘mere things’- and mere things only had value if they promoted human ends. This was the life of an Android. The life of Connor. 

A life I detested greatly. 

“So what do you think, officer?” I wanted to wrap things up before I got upset. “Worth anything to you?” 

“Well... yes and no.” Collins responded, giving me a skeptical look. “There’s no real lead here. No real _evidence_ to convince me about this theory of yours _._ " He threaded his hands together on his stomach. I was beginning to feel the disappointment creep up my chest. 

“But,” He eyed the portfolio carefully, “There is merit in looking into suspicious behaviors and activities, even those by androids.” He paused, seeming to mull over the situation in his head. 

“I’ll tell you what... I’ll overlook your trespassing at the dumpsite,” I gave him a sheepish look. “...and I’ll send an officer to patrol the area for a few weeks. Now the reward,” I nodded, “-will depend on whether or not we find anything.” 

“Well, I guess that really can’t be helped.” I knew the skepticism was unavoidable, but it still felt a little discouraged to walk out with nothing. 

Well, not _nothing._ “I appreciate the leniency, officer Collins.” I stood to give him a firm shake. “And thank you for your time.” 

“Not at all, (y/n).” He said with a small smile. “And please, call me Ben.” 

I gathered my things from his desk, licking my lips. I really needed chapstick. I took a glance at my watch, _9:06_ _AM._ There was still time for some coffee. 

“Hey Ben, do you think I could sneak a cup of joe on the way out?” 

“Now you’re pushing it,” he taunted good-naturedly. “The break room is just across the room there.” 

He pointed to an open room with a glass ‘break room’ overhead, and I made my way over. I spotted a vending machine and silently praised a higher power. Coffee _and_ a snack? 

_Now_ we’re talking. 

I neared the breakroom when I noticed Connor’s tall frame behind the pillar at the entrance. A smile grew on my face. Maybe I could provide some positive rebound from the office incident. 

“It seems Hank has a new partner!” 

I looked over to see two people lounging on a breakroom table with coffee. One woman of Asian descent in full uniform, and a man in a casual jacket with an astonishingly plain face. I slowed my pace. 

“Fucking plastic detective! Hey!” My uncertain smile immediately vanished. “You his drinking buddy? Bring him home when he’s too drunk to find his car?” He laughed. 

By this time I was at the pillar, and Connor had turned around to acknowledge him with a blank expression. 

“Hello Detective Reed.” 

I leaned against the brick to watch the scene unfold in front of me. I was annoyed with the sardonic man of course, but I was curious to see how Connor handled confrontation. Neither had seemed to immediately notice me yet, which was good. The woman gave me a side glance, however. 

_Reed_ was already in front of Connor, “Never seen an android like you before... what model are you?” I almost snorted. As if the glowing white letters didn’t give it away. 

“RK800.” Came Connors cool response. “I’m a prototype.” 

“A _prototype_?” said Reed in mock astonishment, turning to his accomplice at the table. “Android detective...” She lifted her eyebrows. 

“So machines are gunna... replace us all. Is that it...?” He was getting closer to Connor now. I could taste the rising hostility. I was fairly certain I knew where this was going. 

He didn’t give Connor a chance to answer. “Hey, bring me a coffee, _dipshit._ ” 

_There it was._ I pushed off the wall. Connor gave him a blink and a head tilt in response. 

“Get a move on!” Reed yelled. 

“I’m sorry,” came the louder response of the android. He did _not_ sound sorry. “-but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.” I couldn’t help but smirk through the rising fire in my chest. Connor had some _spice._

_“Oh... Oh...”_ Came the feigned understanding of Reed. He chuckled and swayed backwards, glancing at the woman at the table. I was in enough fights to know when a cheap shot was coming. 

I took a few strides and stood in front of Conner. I crossed my arms with materials in hand and glared into the side of Reed’s head. The android was no doubt surprised, if his partial step backwards had anything to say about it. 

Reed coiled an arm as he turned around for a gut-punch, faltering immediately in surprise and confusion upon seeing me. The real emotions that flashed on his face almost made me laugh. He was such a punk ass. 

“Enough,” I said sternly. 

“Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?” Reed exclaimed. “What is this?” He glanced quickly between Connor and I, starting to chuckle. “Ohh _I_ get it _-”_

Just then, my tolerance _snapped_. 

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ooo this took a minute to write! Thanks for the patience!  
>   
> \- I decided this was a good place to insert my Kant, he just had to be in there somewhere apparently.  
>   
> \- Again thanks for the Kudos! It let's me know people are actually interested to read more of my writing!  
>   
>  P.S  
> \- All my homies HATE Reed.  
>   
> ***  
> \- I will be posting more soon, stay tuned!  
>   
> \- You will notice some minor/major edits to the story in current and previous chapters as time goes on and refinement happens (This includes grammar and spelling checks). Check back often!  
>   
> \- The timeline of this story is going to be a little tweaked since most of the main scenes happen in only one day. Certain events may happen earlier or later.  
> ***  
>   
> \- I no-lifed this game in 2 days for the first time and It has been the absolute best experience I've had in a while. I've had my sights on Connor ever since!  
> 


	4. First Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gleaming brown irises bore into the rising bewilderment behind my eyes, threatening to pierce my chest like lightening and crush the teetering walls of my soul. I was enthralled; I had been pinned by the gaze of a predator.
> 
> A predator with a _mission._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is a work in progress and my first in this fandom. Read at your own risk.  
> I unfortunately do not have any Betas at this time.

*** 

*** 

“What you’re about to _g_ _et_ is an _assault charge,_ so I suggest you cut the _shit_ asshole.” I gritted through my teeth. I knew there wasn’t much I could say to an officer or- whatever he was, but threatening misconduct for almost gutting me seemed to do the trick. 

He paused, shuffling backwards and glancing at Connor incredulously. I almost smiled, he seemed to realize the android was a walking archive of recording information; while the fact would have done nothing for the android himself, it gave _me_ all the leverage. I didn’t look to see Connor’s reaction, but it couldn’t have been far off from an affirming blink. 

Reed sniffed angrily, wiping his arm across his nose at nothing. He turned back to the woman at the table, presumably looking for some kind of validation. She only looked at her coffee. 

He turned back around. 

“If Hank hadn’t gotten in the way yesterday, I would have fucked you up for disobeying a human!” I gave him a nasty look. “Stay out of my way...” he pointed at Connor, “Cause next time... you won’t get off so easily.” He gave me a vindictive glance before stalking out of the breakroom. The woman followed after him. 

I breathed, rubbing part of my face in weariness. “Are you alright, Connor?” I went to face him.   


  
“I’m fine.” I was greeted with a spark of warmth in his once hard features; the faint curiosity from before sung in the golden strands of his irises as they caught the light. I gave him a soft smile. 

Connor’s eyebrows knit together faintly at the action, yellow bleeding into his LED. 

“May I ask you a... personal question?” 

“Of course,” I slid around him towards the coffee machine on the back wall. I really needed that cup. “Anything.” 

“A lot of people don’t appreciate having androids around…” He paused. The pleasant steam of black coffee filled my senses as the machine poured into my cup. I closed my eyes in a small moment of bliss. 

“I was wondering…” His tone hit an inquisitive note. I took my coffee close to my breast and turned, leaning against the counter as I regarded him. 

“Is there any reason in particular you _don’t_ despise me?” His head was cocked now, blue LED shining. His thin eyebrows raised up on pale skin; pink lips parted slightly in such _innocent_ curiosity. 

_God_ he was perfect. 

I took a careful sip, peering through the steam. “What is the good of man?” I started, Connor blinked at this. “But an activity of the soul in conformity with virtue...” His LED flashed yellow, gaze falling to the side. 

“ _Nicomachean Ethics,_ Aristotle _._ ” Came the response. I nodded, giving him an appraising look. 

“The virtues we acquire by having first put them into action.” I took another sip. The hot liquid slid down my throat into my stomach, sending waves of pleasure. I continued. "We are the authors of our characters by the choices we make. I choose to practice my virtues, while others choose vices.” 

Connor searched my eyes briefly, LED mulling over my words. I checked my watch- _9:17am._

It was time to head home. 

“Perhaps we can discuss this more later, that is, if you’re interested.” Red flashed so briefly on his temple I was sure I had imagined it. His eyes blinked rapidly. I put my things down on the counter, ripping off a piece of portfolio and grabbing the pen inside it. 

_313.332.166_ was scratched into the surface. 

“Here,” I said, offering him the torn parchment. “In the event that you need help, a place to stay, or would like to continue our conversation.” I smiled at him. “My door is always open.” 

He walked over to take the paper in his fingers. He looked at it momentarily, then back at me. “Thank you, but I don’t think this will be necessary-” 

“Keep it.” I interrupted him, my smile turning mischievous. “I do detective work from time to time around the city. What you have there is one of my most valuable pieces of information.” I picked up my belongings from the counter. “You’re one of the very few entrusted with it now. Keep it safe.” I faced him again, “That’s an order, Connor.” I gave him a wink, and with that I walked out of the breakroom. 

*** 

The elevator doors slid open and I stepped out onto the sandy marble of my apartment’s foyer. I gazed lovingly at the aquarium wall to my left as I walked by, appreciating the vibrant salt-water inhabitants in its coral aquascape. I had always admired ocean-life. 

Traveling passed the vivarium half-wall that divided the bedroom from the dining, I made my way into the kitchen to pop open a 2017 Blue Eyed Boy Shiraz. Sure it was still ten in the morning, but the last two hours had already equated to an entire _week’s_ worth of drama. 

_Besides_ , I thought, _the afternoon is mine to waste_. 

I studied my fern at the edge of a long kitchen island facing the terrace, glass in hand. Today marked the eighty-second day of the Phillip’s murder case. It was a tragic story that ended with a dead father, a traumatized girl, and a decommissioned android. ‘ _Deviancy_ ’ they called it, gave the public a nasty show on the rim of the deck I now called home. 

I took a sip of red wine. It was rich in fragrance and flavor. Blueberries. 

Police SWAT had been frantic, three downed officers were all they had to show in negotiation; one officer bobbed lazily in the terrace pool, decorating the water crimson. Another man bled out near the terrace entrance, and the last lay sharing the stillness of the dining room table next to him. Their options for saving the child held at gunpoint by the PL600 were drawing to a close. That was, of course, until another android entered the balcony. 

I moved to stand at the doors, retracing the scene before my eyes. I sampled my glass again. 

Lavender. 

The new contestant suffered an immediate bullet to the arm, blue splattered across the glass doors like the flick of a painter's brush. He applied a tunicate to the dying cop at the entrance while negotiating with _Daniel_ as one would a wild animal. The android conducted a diplomatic symphony from the exaflops between his ears. It was a _beautiful_ performance that, quite literally, brought Daniel to his knees _._

It was a kind of beauty that suspiciously mimicked Connor. 

The girl was saved of course. Daniel, unfortunately, did not make it through the .50 caliber rounds that ripped through him. 

I swirled the red liquid in my palm, moving for another taste. The flavor failed to reach my tongue. 

The android- _Connor-_ stared coldly now at the chaotic aftermath before him. He turned, leaving the sobbing girl on the balcony tile. He walked back inside the apartment with the coolness of dedicated precision. He was the embodiment of the only end-directive his program was created to achieve. 

_Mission accomplished_. 

I licked my lips. 

_Liquorice_. 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Whew! Thanks for the patience! I seem to like posting new chapters in the wee hours.  
>   
> \- Still trying my best to push out those longer chapters. We're getting there!  
>   
> \- As always, thanks for the Kudos!  
>   
> ***  
> \- I will be posting more soon, stay tuned!  
>   
> \- You will notice some minor/major edits to the story in current and previous chapters as time goes on and refinement happens (This includes grammar and spelling checks). Check back often!  
>   
> \- The timeline of this story is going to be a little tweaked since most of the main scenes happen in only one day. Certain events may happen earlier or later.  
> ***  
>   
> \- I no-lifed this game in 2 days for the first time and It has been the absolute best experience I've had in a while. I've had my sights on Connor ever since!  
> 


	5. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gleaming brown irises bore into the rising bewilderment behind my eyes, threatening to pierce my chest like lightening and crush the suddenly teetering walls of my soul. I was enthralled; I had been pinned by the gaze of a predator.
> 
> A predator with a _mission._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is a work in progress and my first in this fandom. Read at your own risk.  
> I unfortunately do not have any Betas at this time.

*** 

(I took some Eden Club concept art and toyed with Photoshop. Enjoy!)

*** 

A familiar yell drew me out of my thoughts. I looked down to find Blue Russian and calico fur rubbing my shins in a plea for attention. “Raaaaa!” Came the sound of a sandy-eyed banshee at my feet. 

“Well _hello_ baby girl,” spoke the tenderness of my heart. “How are we today?” 

“Ra!” She exclaimed breathily in impatience. I chuckled and bent to give the persistent feline a warm rubbing. She didn’t typically ‘meow’ like most cats, settling instead for an open-mouthed wail that began in rolled ‘R’s and ended her thoughts in shrieking ‘Aa’s. It was an abnormal quality that brought little appeal to those perusing Detroit’s Humane shelter, leaving her to a year in isolation while the mother and siblings left into caring homes. It was an unfortunate circumstance, but not one without a positive outcome. 

I scratched the soft fur behind her ears, she purred loudly and tried to nibble a finger. I smiled. 

Her boisterous personality filled the cold rooms and lonely nights of my apartment. Meanwhile she thrived in the calm environment, spending her days surveying the birds on the terrace, scouting for intruders, or paying me loud and affectionate visits. There was nothing quite like the ease of company she provided. “Rraaa!” Came an unsolicited response. I huffed in amusement. 

She made a house a home. 

I spent the next few hours in the balcony pool with my companion watching in interest from inside. I fitted snugly into a simple two-piece suit, joined by another glass of Shiraz at the poolside. The heated water sent pleasant ripples up my skin against the cool winter air of Detroit. I watched the hum of the city through tired eyes.

I hadn’t chosen this tragic residence for the polished view of the skyline. No, it had been precisely because of the incident that I called this place home. The superstitious rumors after the deviant case left the levels near the 70th floor barren. The complex had even offered a substantial discount on some of its luxury suites because of the financial fallout. After the repairs and renovations, the opportunity had been too good to pass on. 

I sunk chin deep into the steaming water, bubbles escaped to the surface as I sighed deeply. 

I had moved to Detroit in a partial attempt to reconcile the relationship with my father. As it stood, he was the only family I had left after a series of natural occurrences took my mother in her sleep. I was offered several arrangements around the city, but evidently the isolation of a second-degree murder scene was my only acceptable choice. And so, my belongings and I flew from Canada into the great city of Detroit. _Speramus_ _meliora_ _;_ _resurget_ _cineribus_ _,_ had met me at the sign of the arrival gate. Under it read: ' _We hope for better things; it shall arise from the ashes_.’ 

I made to climb out of the pool once I noticed my skin beginning to prune harshly. This city was no more in need of hope than Carl Manfred was in need of a staircase. 

Or perhaps, it was quite the opposite. 

While outsiders saw Detroit as riding the rapture of technological innovation, the socioeconomic impact had actually been devastating for working class Americans _._ Businesses had taken to androids quickly as an efficient means of unpaid and unregulated labor, unemployment rates skyrocketed to 37.3%, birthrates became exceedingly low, and Red Ice had made a stunning debut around the country in the form of a nation-wide drug epidemic. 

“We hope for better things…” I muttered to myself. It was such a complacent ideology. 

I misted my maiden-haired fern gingerly after changing into a comfortable robe, making sure to moisten the topsoil heavily. It gave me a healthy bounce in response to my jostling. 

I glanced at the time _-_ _1:30pm_ _._

*** 

The chassis came to a rolling stop as I threw the shifter into park, tailpipe grumbling from the ancient combustions of a 454 cubic inch engine. Rain thudded lazily on the fiberglass body of my stingray, warping its mulsanne blue color into wet beads that trailed down into the black pavement below. I silenced the eight-cylinder heartbeat with a flick of my wrist and felt the world hush around me- motionless as if time had suspended my actions. I looked into the purple neon that danced across my windshield, and the city night faded back into life once more. 

Water pitter-pattered onto my trench coat as I creaked the door open gently, stepping out to pocket my keys before pushing it closed with a soft _clunk._

I walked up to the entrance of the building and paused, glancing back at the 1971 Corvette that stood in the limelight of Detroit’s night. I had paid a pretty penny for it at an estate auction in Canada, the now-deceased owner felt that it was a priceless antique to be left enclosed in a storage tent in the basement of his garage. He wasn’t the original owner of course, but he never so much as ticked five over its seventy-two-mile odometer.

I on the other hand, had a less conservative approach on appreciation. 

The chrome bumpers winked at me, and I turned to enter the facility. 

_“Welcome to Eden Club.”_ Came the sultry voice of an automated announcer. I walked ahead into the lobby, indifferent to the foyer tubes advertising the clubs most recent designs. Opaque doors slid open, and I was met with the gaze of a blue-haired Traci. 

She slid down the stage pole slowly, spreading her knees apart as she leaned against it. Her dark orbs evoked the image of an attentive doe, its innocence trailing just as easily across her face. I followed the invitation down her glittered body, noting the plump sheen of skin on the tops of her concealed breasts and the tight bikini garment that rode the edges of her crotch. She was on her knees now, arching backwards as the purple atmosphere of Eden glimmered off her smooth stomach. 

I was not the only one admiring her. A rather fat man with scraggily hair, dark stubble, and a stained shirt leered at her from the other side. I grimaced slightly. Even as sex workers the androids were levels higher in appeal than the majority of humans that purchased them. 

I placed two digits on the transaction pad at the stage edge. “Hello,” Came a feminine voice. “A 30 minute session costs $29.99. Please confirm your purchase.” 

I looked back up at the Traci. “Purchase confirmed.” She glided down the platform. 

“Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience.” 

*** 

I squeezed the warm flesh beneath my palm, feeling the rhythmic pounding of synthetic blood at my fingertips. I looked down my nose at half-lidded eyes, dark hair sprawled lazily against the white cotton of the bed. 

I was entranced by the android beneath me, his innocent amber eyes spat fire into the pits of my stomach. My vision swam with pastel lips parting in asphyxiation, brows knitting delicately in question- in plea- of my next move. I breathed. 

My grasp hardened. 

“Say my name...” I whispered as my breasts rested on a smooth chest. Brown locks intertwined with my fingers as I forced his head backwards in a painful grip. His mouth worked, struggling to pronounce the words I had commanded from his constricted throat. His eyes fluttered closed. 

“S...s...s-” The word danced on his tongue. I watched intently; his hands were rooted on either side of his head twitching for purchase. I hummed and trailed a wet tongue from his bruising neck up to his soft ear. 

_“Say it.”_ I whispered dangerously. 

“S-S _-Sir_ _!_ _”_ Came the choked response of the android's strained voice. 

I kissed his cheekbone gently, “ _Good Boy_.” I purred, releasing him. Blue began painting his throat in faded streaks. He blinked rapidly at the sudden freedom, but didn’t move. I slid off the bed to the console across from us. Complimentary toys greeted my wandering eyes as I traced a subtly curvy series of smooth, gently graduating spheres that made up a glass probe. 

“Strip.” I ordered, stroking the toy. 

Quiet shuffling began immediately behind me. I glanced at the blue-haired Traci standing patiently by the door. She watched her counterpart with a hint of worry in her hazel depths, or perhaps the dim lighting had tricked my eyes. “Come.” She looked at me now, those doe eyes were wary. She complied. 

I held out the probe and she took it gently. I turned to find the HR400 kneeling on the floor, eyes downcast and hands folded behind him. I sat at the bed's edge and extended a hand to hook his curved jaw, guiding his soft mouth to the rolling fire between my legs. He crawled until his narrow shoulders bumped the inside of my raised thighs. I locked my fingers into his brown hair. 

“Hold.” 

I directed the Traci across the room with my eyes, trailing down the vulnerable ass of my silent captive. I knew she understood by the lube she began spreading onto the glassware. She kneeled behind him, teasing the toy into his soft entrance. I gazed hungrily at the yellow LED flashing on his temple, and I pushed his face into my wet heat with ease. 

I laid back and let out a hot breath while gazing at the ceiling above me. I needed this. It had almost been a month since the vicious blaze of desire pushed me to a place like this; It was a dreadful need that sunk like lead in the stomach, one that could only be satiated by the body of another. 

Goosebumps rolled on my skin as the cool air pinched my senses. 

By the _compliance_ of another. 

A soft tongue introduced an upward curl to my labia, I sighed at the fresh sensation of my warmth venting open. He paused to let out a small grunt of discomfort from the Traci behind him. My grip tightened. 

A sharp _crack_ cut into the quiet ambience as my hand met the sting of synthetic flesh. 

The blue-haired android behind him startled, glassware slipping from her hands and landing on the carpet below. 

Red swirled on glittering skin as he returned his head from the strike; those amber eyes did not lift meet mine. " _On_ _the bed.”_ I hissed and kicked his body to the floor. He toppled with an angry thud. 

I glanced at the female android trying to conceal her fumbling. Her demeanor had changed from calculated coyness to that of a panicked _animal_ as the seconds ticked. 

“Leave.” I growled at the wide-eyed Traci. “Your services are no longer required.” Her necessity had been evaporated by the furry behind my eyes. She held little more value now than a speculative thought. 

She attempted to move towards the door at an even pace, stopping to glance at me, “Are you sure?” The innocent composure was struggling to reform now- a faltering act that became more _human_ than _machine._ My eyes narrowed. This was all too familiar. 

She seemed to read my mind, giving me a forced smile before leaving the room. I retrieved the toy from the ground, turning it over in my hands. 

There was another _deviant_ in the pits of the Eden Club, a rather unlucky place to be. The quick destabilization of Daniel and the history of human psychology suggested that at some point she would break under the newfound awareness of her dutiful role. She was vulnerable now and had nowhere to go, the inevitably of facing deactivation from the violent fantasies of Eden’s most ruthless customers was always around the corner. The time for self-preservation was ticking. 

The glass was slick between my fingers, I brought it to my lips for a taste as I considered the HR400 waiting patiently on the bed. The deviant would not last in hiding for long, but I was not here for _her._

I advanced on those gleaming amber orbs. 

Poor performance would _not_ be tolerated. 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Really appreciate you guys being SO patient with me. I've been very busy with life stuff for a minute, but I'm back to push out another chapter : )  
>   
> \- The ending to this chapter is something I've been fighting myself on, so stay tuned for possible changes!  
> \- Last Edit: 11/22/2020  
>   
> \- Thanks for the Kudos!  
>   
> \- The Eden club practically lives in my mind rent free.

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> \- I will be posting more soon, stay tuned!  
>   
> \- You will notice some minor/major edits to the story in current and previous chapters as time goes on and refinement happens (This includes grammar and spelling checks). Check back often!  
>   
> \- The timeline of this story is going to be a little tweaked since most of the main scenes happen in only one day. Certain events may happen earlier or later.  
> ***  
>   
> \- I no-lifed this game in 2 days for the first time and It has been the absolute best experience I've had in a while. I've had my sights on Connor ever since!  
> 


End file.
